The most awesome pilot episode ever!
The most awesome pilot episode ever! is the 1st episode of the 1st season of Adventures of Robert Endermin and SpongeBob Plot During a fight against Amy.exe, she sends Robert and Maxwell to Bikini Bottom, they then get help from SpongeBob and Patrick to help them out and beat Amy.exe. Transcript shows Robert and Maxwell in front of Amy.exe in the HooHoo Hooniversity from Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga Robert: *Punches Amy.exe* Maxwell: *kicks Amy.exe* Both: *grabs and slams her on the ground* Robert: IT'S OVER, AMY.EXE, GIVE US BACK OUR FUCKING SHINE SPRITE! Maxwell: YEAH! Amy.exe: Oh, but I have 2 more tricks up my sleeve! *turns into her Yoshi form and eats Maxwell* :P Robert: YOU CREEPY-ASS HEDGEHOG WITH A VORE-ASS YOSHI FORM! *kicks her stomach and she spits out Maxwell* Amy.exe: OW, SHIT! *turns into normal hedgehog form* But I have 1 more trick up my sleeve! *her pupils glow purple and the blood coming out of her eyes turn purple also* pipe comes up Maxwell: Pfff, you think we're gonna go in that? We're not retards! Amy.exe: *throws 2 bacon strips into the pipe* Robert and Maxwell: BACON! *jumps into pipe* Amy.exe: So long, retarded Motherfuckers. *pipe goes back into ground* French narrator: Meanwhile, in Bikini Bottom... SpongeBob: What do you wanna do today? Patrick: I dunno, what do you wanna do today? Spongebob: I dunno, what do y- pipe comes up and Robert and Maxwell pop out of it and the pipe closes SpongeBob and Patrick: WHAT IN THE FUCKING HELL!? Robert and Maxwell: Hi! Maxwell: *takes a bite out of the bacon strip* Awww.... it's plastic! Spongebob: How did you get here and what's you're name? Robert: I am Robert, and this is Maxwell. A fight against our arch enemy. Patrick: Who's your worst enemimi? Maxwell: It's pronounced "Enemy", and it's Amy.exe. Spongebob: *gasp* *looks freaked out* The forsaken demon of the landworld!? Patrick: *looks freaked out also* Some say her Yoshi form can vore you in less than one second! Robert: She stole our shine sprite, and we need help getting it back. Spongebob: *shivering in fear* Ok... Patrick: *shivering in fear* Yeah. Ok... Maxwell: Ok, then let's go! Spongebob and Patrick: ... Maxwell: Hello? HELLO!? *pokes Patrick, turns out SpongeBob and Patrick replaved themselves with cardboard cutouts and the Patrick cutout fell over* Robert: ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!? and Patrick are seen quivering in a box by the cutouts Robert: *Opens box* Seriously? Spongebob: FINE! But how do we get to the surface? Patrick: How about a jet-powered potato? Maxwell: No, a jet-powered potato is stupid. How about a ROCKET!? Robert: That's brilliant! French Narrator: Now time for a Breif Construction Montage. is seen hammering a nail into something, camera zooms out and turns out it wad into the ground actually hammers a nail into wood, then Patrick was hammering a nail into the same piece of wood, but he hit it too hard and it broke in half was too busy watching porn on RedTube, but the camera didn't show what he was watching French narrator: I hope you enjoyed this Brief Construction Montage. Robert: Finished! camera shows rocket, it sucked ass, and a metal panel fell off of it Robert: Ok, SpongeBob, Patrick, take this *gives water tanks, the underwater version of air tanks* If you didn't know, we know your names because we watch your TV show. and Patrick put on the water tanks and get in the rocket along with Robert and Maxwell Robert: Ok,*imitating Mario* LET'SA GO! *turns on rocket and it takes off* Patrick: WEEEEEEE!!! French narrator: 10 minutes later... Rocket lands at the Hooniversity Robert: We're here! enters the abandoned universary LASER SNIFFET APPEARS gets in his karate gear and punches it shitload of laser sniffets appears Patrick: RUN!!! runs away and the laser sniffets chase them, shooting lasers at them Robert: GUYS! LOOK! A DOOR! rushes into it and shuts the door quickly Patrick: Shit, this is dark as hell. *lights a match, the fire light shows Amy.exe's face in her Yoshi form* *Patrick screams* Maxwell: Wha- HOLY SHIT! Amy.exe: *eats Patrick* Hm... I always wondered what starfish tasted like.... Spongebob: *punches Amy.exe* Amy.exe: *Not affected* Bitch! *eats him as well**turns into normal hedgehog form* Damn, I'm slow as SHIT! Robert: SPONGEBOB! Grrrrrr! *punches her* Maxwell: *kicks her* Both: *Bitch slaps her* *then uppercut then punches her stomach making her spit out both of them* All 4: *Punches and knocks out Amy.exe* Maxwell: *grabs shine sprite* WE DID IT! Patrick: Guess this means we won't see you anymore... Robert: Nope, we will cone to Bikini Bottom more ofte- jet-powered potato bursts through the wall and hits Robert, knocking him out Patrick: Damnit! Wrong timing! Credits: Soisoisoisoisoisou Trivia *The episode creates a reference to the SpongeBob Squarepants episode, "A Friendly Game" Category:Soisoisoisoisoisou Category:2017 Category:Episode Transcripts Category:PG-13 Category:Episodes Category:TV-14 Category:Temmie Central Category:Transcripts Category:OutlinedTV Category:Adventures of Robert Endermin and SpongeBob